


Lights Out

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Play, Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, F/M, Het, Oral, Sex in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are always happy to help John when he needs a little work done around Abstergo, but get a little more than bargained for this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> My you all love your minor characters, I'm getting a lot of unusual requests :) But its challenging thinking up scenarios for characters I don't normally play with. Written for a fic request with John from IT, so set in modern day assassins creed world.

 

'Hey babe, how's my best girl doing?'

You smirk inwardly as the slightly raspy voice in your ear greets you with its usual self-assured cockiness. John was a practically a public menace; teasing, flirting from the very first day you joined Abstergo. The head of IT and the go-to man when anything went wrong with your animus, he could have it fixed quicker than anyone in the building.

'Working hard?' He continues to joke through the company issued earpiece.

John is clearly in a playful mood. Sometimes his work schedule was so hectic that he rarely got chances to chat, but you always enjoyed it when he managed to find some time to catch up.

Scoffing under your breath, you shoot back. 'Harder than you likely.'

'You wound me, madam.' He complains in a mock affronted tone, which only made you grin like an idiot and glad that no one else could see you behind your computer monitor. John was fun to have a conversation with, and he always erred on the humorous side. You will admit that the pair of you did flirt quite extensively, some of the humour probably bordered on the offensive at times, so you really hoped that Abstergo don’t monitor your conversations too closely. It was all in good fun however.

Frustratingly, you had actually never met the man, despite considering him a close friend. None of your college's had been introduced to him either, which initially struck you as a little strange. But it just seemed to be the way of it in Abstergo. No one else really bothered with the fact that they hadn’t met John face to face. His office was some illusive, unvisited place, and anytime the head of IT ventured to the main floor to do any work, conveniently no one was around. If your animus was damaged, you told John, and presto; it was fixed. Maybe he worked through the night when everyone went home? He didn't strike you as anti-social, perhaps he was simply better, and more comfortable, talking to people through the communicator than face to face? However, your natural curiosity was piqued, having listened to that interesting voice in your ear for so long, it was only natural to want to meet the man.

'So how's your day?' John comments wryly. You can hear typing in the background as he obviously continues to work on something.

'Oh you know, witnessed an assassination, stormed a fort, travelled half way around the world. The usual.'

'Don't know how you lot do it.' He muttered with a little reverence that made you feel important. 'Wouldn't be me in there, messing with my head. My own memories are enough for me, thank you.'

You roll your eyes. You had been subject to John’s thoughts on the animus before. 'You might enjoy it. You should at least give it a shot.’ You try and coax him. You would be happy to help, and show him the ropes if he wanted. Selfishly, it would also be an excellent opportunity to actually be in the same room as the man. ‘Where else are you going to experience those things?'

'We'll see.' He murmurs with no real conviction.

John has said that before and you know that he won’t change his mind. You resign yourself to just having to be patient. Hopefully he will come around, given time.

'So, you busy, sweetheart?'

You sigh theatrically. So, John needed something. You had run a few errands for him before and didn't actually mind too much if you had some free time. He was always helpful when you needed something, and it gave you an excellent opportunity to stretch your legs and get out from behind your desk for a bit.

‘Fancy a quick trip to the basement? I need a hand rebooting one of the terminals, upload some data and downloading some stuff, much like last time.'

'What do I get in return?' You tease and he chuckles lowly in your ear, voice dropping significantly to shiver all the way down your spine, it was almost as if he touched you.

‘Oh I’m sure I could provide some…compensation. What did you have in mind?'

'Why don't you come for coffee at lunch time? You can say hi to the rest of the analysts.'

'Maybe.’ John grumbles, and you can hear the reluctance in his voice. ‘I'll think about it, babe.'

You know that he won’t, he has said that before too. You pout and take on a false upset-voice hoping to win him around. He either really was teasing you awfully, or didn’t want to meet you at all. You felt that you had both become firm friends and would have been a little hurt if the latter was the case. 'I'm hurt you don't want to meet me.'

His tone is still playful, so at least he hasn’t taken offence to your constant cajoling. 'I have met you, we're talking now right.'

'Face to face, John. I'm not a troll you know. '

'You are forgetting I have employment record access, including files and pictures. Trust me, babe, you’re the prettiest data analyst we have.'

Snorting at his obvious attempts at flattery, you jibe at his own appearance. ‘You wearing a phantom of the Opera mask then or something.'

The responding laugh in your ear is dry and theatrical. 'Yeah just me in the crypt with my cape down here, they don't let me near the staff in case this vampire chews on them. Mwah ha ha ha.'

You chuckle getting up from your seat, he’ll hopefully come around when he is ready. 'So where am I going then?'

 

 

 

 

 

Taking the lift downwards, John gives you fairly straightforward directions to the ground floor. You find yourself unexpectedly nervous as you walk past security. One tall, powerfully built, guard gives you a long lingering look, well, you _assume_ that he is looking at you anyway, as dark sunglasses cover most of his face, hand resting tensely on the butt of his gun.

There is a large grey security door that John directs you to through your earpiece and there are plenty of warning and keep out signs on it. A control panel beside the door requires you to scan your ID card to enter, so you swipe your pass over it. The panel flashes red and does not open. You try it again, but the security lights red again and beeps.

John’s voice is obviously frustrated in your ear. 'Dammit, hang on, you have access, it should work.'

The guard you passed on the way here keeps staring in your direction and your stomach flutters. You were doing some work for the company, you scold yourself, you have nothing to feel guilty over. But it doesn’t stop you glancing nervously over your shoulder as you stand dumbly in front of a door that won’t open.

'Try again.' You hear John mutter after a few moments.

Your pass finally lets you through without incident and you release a breath that you hadn't realised you were holding. As you peek out the closing door behind you, you notice that the guard has turned away in another direction and breathe another sigh of relief.

It’s quieter as you step through the doorway. No one else seems to be moving around these narrow corridors. It is clearly an area of the building that not many people come to and there is an air of being disused and neglected. Outside, in the main foyer, the lighting is bright and airy, and the place is spotlessly clean. Down here looks unkempt, boxes and equipment piled up against the side walls, cleaning supplies strewn across spare selves and on floors. It's not the brightly lit white sparseness of the upper floors, but dim orangish and reddish lights illuminate at infrequent intervals.

After several minutes directions, and another long, slightly more rickety lift ride downwards, you come to a dimly lit room. John directs you to a control panel, you don't really need to do much according to the IT analyst, you are not even entirely sure you know what he is talking about most of the time, it's far too technical. He does it all from a wireless connection and your pdp. Soon images and code flash on the terminal far too fast to read or pay attention to and all you have to focus on is small appreciative noises from him in your ear or faint mumblings as John talks to himself. Whatever you have done, it is working, and you hear the faint clatter of keyboard as he types. Suddenly the minimal lights go out plunging the room into darkness and you let out a startled gasp.

'Fucking hell! ‘Comes the angry outburst in your ear.

Your eyes strain in the darkness, a small back-up light high on the wall doesn't illuminate much in the large room and even your pdp has gone black. 'John?' you enquire nervously.

'Hang on a sec, babe, that shouldn't have happened.'

Was it just you, or did he sound a little worried? 'Please tell me that it’s just down here and we didn't just cut power to the whole building?'

There's a slight, uncomfortable pause that you don’t like one bit.

‘Uh, just certain floors by the looks of it.' John eventually informs you.

You sigh deeply, well shit. 'You can fix this right?'

'Of course.' He sounded angry and slightly offended at the accusation so you decide to keep your mouth shut and let him work his magic to get everything all fixed.

You are left in dark silence, listening to your own frantic heartbeat, wishing that John could get the power up and running again quicker. Not that you mind the dark too much, but it’s a little creepy down here in total quiet with just a faint flickering of a standby light on the computer terminal for company.

After what seems like ages you suddenly realise that you can’t hear him at all. Before, you could hear John lightly breathing in your ear, or make out the faint click of keyboard, sometimes the illegible murmuring which he tended to do to himself a lot. Now you realise that all has been quite for a good many minutes as you waited for him to fix what this problem was.

‘John?’ You find yourself almost whispering in the dark, but you are only met with silence form your earpiece.

The nervous fluttering is back in your stomach as you call out for him again, but get no response. You pull out the ear piece, checking that it was still working, and it seemed to be fine. You wonder if you should try and head back up to the main floor. The again, you doubt if you will be able to find your way without John’s direction, and also if there is even any power to the small service lift that brought you down here.

Something solid brushes your arm in the dark and you scream involuntarily in shock.

‘Relax love, it's only me.' A familiar voice echoes surprisingly close to you.

'John?' You almost sag in relief, heart still hammering and breath coming in short pants. That git did that on purpose, you’ll just bet he is grinning in the dark like an idiot. It was strange; you were so used to his voice in your ear that it was odd, and slightly different, to hear it almost right next to you.

'I need to try something down here to see if I can fix this.'

Typical, you think, all this time wanting to meet him and the man standing in the same room only a few feet away and you can't even bloody see him! You can just make out the outline of his profile in the shadows as he stands next to you near the terminal, warmth and the musky scent of his cologne radiating towards you. He seems a little taller than you and you are guessing that his hair is dark from the faint shadow cast across it from the distant spot light high up on the far wall. You can barely make out the curve of his jaw line and he could have any colour of skin at all. You tentatively reach out a hand, making sure he is where you think he is, and bump something soft and warm.

'Better watch were you touch, love.' He teases, and you quickly pull your hand away, glad that the dark can hide your blush. It’s one thing to flirt with a faceless man over the intercom and another entirely to have him standing right in front of you.

A low masculine laugh caresses your ears. 'I'm kidding you, I’m here.' An invitingly silky palm feels its way down your bare arm and takes your hand in his. Your stomach somersaults unexpectedly at the heat of his touch, and the rough pad of his thumb rubbing soothingly across the back of your hand, raises all the hairs on your body. You shiver, letting out a small sigh. Breathing in was a mistake, your senses assaulted by the strong, spicy cologne and male musky smell of him. John surprisingly smells quite nice and his hands feel alarmingly pleasant touching you.

His hand is gone too soon though, and you can hear him fidgeting with equipment in the dark, trying to fix whatever problem he created. There is a faint scrapping noise, the sound of metal on metal and odd plastic rattling at intervals. You wonder what on earth he is doing and how he can even fathom what he needs to do in the near complete darkness.

You gasp as John must have bumped into you again; you hadn’t expected it and for a moment wondered what it was.

There is another little snigger. ‘Would you relax? It’s just me down here.’

You swallow hard. You were being silly; nothing was going to jump out on you. In a few moments John would have it all fixed and you could go back upstairs away from this cramped, depressing room.

‘You always lure women down to dark basements.’ You mutter, trying to make light of the situation.

John cackles in that gravelly, raspy, voice that you have grown to enjoy. ‘Only the ones I really like. Here, hold this a minute, love’

His hand gropes for yours again and pushes some unknown piece of equipment into it. Maybe it was all the flirting the pair of you did, or being alone in the dark with a man that smelled damned good and had a thick purring voice that caressed your ears when he spoke to you, but his brief touches set fire to your skin and left a welcoming, tingling afterglow. You half wished that John would reach out and hold your hand again like before. You hope that he can’t hear your pulse beat frantically in your chest or the deafeningly echoing noise as you swallow hard, trying to pull yourself together. This was most unlike you, but the niggling thoughts turning swiftly to arousal were coming from nowhere.

The equipment is soon removed delicately from your hands. ‘Just about fixed, I think. Won’t be too long now. Your hands are sweating, babe, you alright?’

‘I’m fine.’ You lie.

‘What’s wrong, you really not like the dark that much?’

‘It’s not that. I’d just really prefer not to be.’ You can’t quite explain what has put you at ill ease. When the lights went out, you panicked, but now…you could stand in this room in the dark for hours and be fine now that the initial shock wore off. It was being alone with him, so close, feeling the thrum of energy from his body, breathing in the smell of him, you were fighting back arousal and the desperate need to touch him and have him touch you, and you had no idea why.

You can practically hear John grin, his voice suggestive. ‘Want me to give you a distraction, love?’

‘I’ll take any distraction you wish to give me.’

Shit, you hadn’t meant to keep being so playful. That was part of the problem. There is only so much teasing you can do before things get serious. You were trying for flippant, you hope he was too.

There is a rich chuckle in response. ‘Careful what you wish for, babe.’

The air pressure changes and you feel him reach for you in the darkness, his hand curling around yours. The touch was different this time; it had purpose, fingers stroke down your palm in a feather light gesture.  A delicate indication of his interest, which you are free to respond to, or ignore, if you prefer. You can tell John would leave it at that. Unlike his harsh, provocative bantering in your ear, his body actions were subtle, you liked that.

You feel the caress of warm breath against your skin, hinting at what he was about to do just before there is the soft press of lips against yours. John’s mouth works delicately at yours, body sliding firmly along the line of your own and enveloping you in the deep, musky scent of him.

You find yourself moaning lowly in eagerness, arms wrapping across his shoulders to try and pull him even closer. You need more, wanted more contact. Writhing against him in encouragement, you urge him with your actions to keep going.

Hands grip your hips, pushing you roughly backwards against the hard wall, trapping you between it and the solid front of his body. John’s kiss becomes more forceful, teeth nipping gently at your lips before his tongue plunders your mouth, starting a slow sensual dance and taking your breath away.

You can feel stubble across his jaw and the tickle of hair around those soft lips that lets you know that he must have some sort of facial hair, a moustache maybe, or goatee. It’s frustrating not knowing what he looks like so you decide that you will just need to use the rest of your senses to explore.

Lost in the feel of his hot mouth on yours, you slide your palms delicately across the smooth, bare skin of his lower arms. As you move further up to his biceps you come into contact with soft cotton t –shirt so keep going until your hands are spread across his chest. Splaying your fingers and rubbing lightly, you can feel the swell of muscle under your touch. You gauge his size from your caresses, he is not especially broad or large, and feels quite lean under your touch. Reaching upwards, you gently cup John’s face, fingers playing across the contours of his features. You desperately want to know what he looks like, but the forbidden caressing in the dark is quite exciting, and you are enjoying using your other senses to explore his warm male body compared to the visual turn-ons you would normally get.

John shivers when you run your hands through his hair. It's fairly short, but still long enough to grip a handful in your palm and tug gently. He growls in response, nibbling along your jawline and down your neck.

Chuckling, John presses his nose against the crook of your neck and inhales deeply as you work your hands through the fine, soft hairs at the back of his neck. 'Enjoying yourself?'

'Yes.' You all but purr at him as lips and tongue and teeth assault the bare sensitive skin at your shoulder. You would enjoy it much better if you we in the light and had any dammed idea what he looked like.

His tongue licks across the big pulse point in your throat and your reaction was shameless, a man you hardly knew and couldn't pick out of a line up if your life depended on it, yet you were more than happy to cling to him, moaning like a common whore. Writhing, pinned against the wall, your hands skim across broad, toned shoulders and caress the contoured muscles of his back.

It is amazing how John’s warm touch sets your skin alight with sensation, body reacting unhesitatingly, as if you had known him for a lot longer than the few months you have been at Abstergo. Goosebumps ripple along the bare patches of skin just with the simple feeling of his mouth on you.

He effectively pins yours against the wall with his body, hips tantalisingly bucking between your legs. Every movement arouses you further, pooling moisture at your centre and leaving you practically quivering to be touched.

'You tease, babe, me you know that?' John's breath is hot and fast against your neck, whispering down your collar. 'I have wanted you for ages.'

As if to prove his point, his hips move against you, grinding his obvious erection between your legs.

Your breath hitches at his confession, if he wanted you that way he should have said, and agreed to meet you in person before now. His mouth still hovers over the rapidly beating pulse in your throat and you are finding it really hard to concentrate on any sort of brain function other than the need to have more of his.

'I think you will find that you are the one teasing.' You manage to moan breathily in between the sweeping caress of his tongue in the hollow of your throat. 'I'm not the one that hides from view.'

'Maybe you wouldn't like what you see.' He replies challengingly, hands gripping your hips firmly and pulling you against him. The rough denim grates against your skin even through the fabric of your own clothing and the feeling of him hard and eager and snuggled so intimately between your legs leaves you shuddering and mewling in need.

'I can't imagine that, it doesn’t matter what you look like.' You’re not sure how you can still focus on conversation. All you want is skin on skin contact and the promise of that wonderfully hard cock that is pressed against you, embedded in your pussy.

Sneaking your hand down between your tightly mingled bodies, you press your palm along the ridged seam of John’s jeans and are rewarded with a low growl. His hips buck towards your hand, seeking more pleasure from your touch. You trace the outline of his cock, hard and eager through his trousers, delighting in the large, impressive feel of him.

With an almost painful sounding moan, John moves your hand away from so intimate a touch, lips seeking yours desperately, and crushing you further against the wall. His hands move quickly, sliding down your body and cupping your arse, so that he can pull you impossibly closer.

Before your brain can process all the wonderful sensations of his touch, you barely reconcile the fact he is deftly removing the lower half of your clothing with ease. It's not until cool air brushes your bare skin and cold wall connects with your backside that you reel in shock. Were you going to fuck someone from work who you had never met? This had all escalated remarkably quickly.

All protests are quickly quelled as a warm breath blows across your hip bones and you whimper. You can just make out John’s dark outline as he kneels in front of you. His breath is hot across and damp, and tickles the fine hairs covering your sex. Your thighs automatically widen in encouragement when he wraps his fingers around your bare skin and gently tries to push them wider himself. Palms flat against the wall behind you; you are forced to lean against it for support as you are thrown off balance.

John’s mouth descends and you need fight to remain upright and not scream at the utter blissful sensation. Your brain all but short circuits as the wet tip of his tongue probes your outer folds, tracing your skin delicately.

Tangling fingers in his hair, you try hard not to hurt him and tug too much, but it is difficult as he delves deeper, determined to have you moaning and begging. Finding your clit tucked in its hood, he sucks eagerly, before finding a nice, even, rhythm and working over the little bud with the flat pad of his tongue until it is firm and tingling in pleasure.

Your voice sounds hollow and distant in your ears as you beg for more. 'John, please!' And he doesn't disappoint. His mouth is expert, drawing an unbelievable amount of pleasure from between your legs. Strong calloused fingers had been massaging your thighs gently but John removes one of his hands and brings it up between your legs, teasing the entrance to your pussy. Your hips thrust forwards in eagerness for more, fingers scratching against his scale in encouragement. He chuckles at your obvious keenness and the noise from his mouth reverberates through your swollen, stimulated flesh. Shaking in effort to keep upright, your world has narrowed to the intense feeling between your legs and his warm skin under your hand.

With a long sweep of his dexterous tongue you find your orgasm washing over you in a tidal wave of sensation radiating from your clit to every part of your body. You can feel your legs shake under his fingers, and you need to bite your lip to stifle the overpowering screams of pleasure.

Dazed, and pulse beating frantically in your chest, you drag John towards you as he gets stiffly to his feel. Kissing him deeply you can taste the cool musky taste of your cum on his lips and he tastes wonderful.

You hear the sound of a zipper in the dark and moments later the press of red hot, velvety feeling, cock nudges between your legs.

He teases you mercilessly, sliding back and forth through the wet slick between your legs, coating his cock in your arousal. Hands on your hips, John turns you around until you are facing the wall and he presses you against it, grinding his erection into the soft flesh of your backside. He groans and shudders behind you, continuing his frustratingly teasing action of promising penetration but never quite delivering.

Writhing against him, you try and push back to impale yourself on that delicious feeling erection, but he slips between your legs again.

You groan, and rub against him, unable to articulate how much you need to feel him inside of you, right dammed now.

Finally out of patience, John bends you at the waist and has you brace palms against the wall. With your hips snuggly in his hands, he pushes forwards into your welcoming body that offers no resistance what so ever.

‘Fuck, that feels amazing, love.’ John hisses lowly.

You sigh in contentment, feeling wonderfully, gloriously full, as he sinks his cock into you as deep as possible, not stopping until his hips are tight against your backside. It feels magnificent, and your low groans of pleasure are equally matches by his.

Using his hold on your hips, John pulls your body back against him as he thrusts hard and you rock forwards with the force of his body impacting yours.

John removes a warm hand from the almost painful grip on your hip, and you briefly wonder what he is doing. However you soon feel the press of the tip of his thumb nudging the tight, puckered skin of your arse. He teases the opening with his saliva wet finger, stimulating and massaging the area until you are gasping and panting against him. His cock works over the little pleasurable bundle of nerves deep inside of you, building up the tense coil of pleasure low in your groin. After a few moments to prepare, he sinks his thumb into your arse, and it feels so incredibly good, just the slight extra stimulation while his hips continue their actions between your legs.

All that you can focus on it the tightly building pressure in your groin and moving greedily against him seeking your own orgasm.

John purrs 'good girl' heavily in your ear but most of his vocabulary is reduced to deep moaning and soft swearing under his breath. Losing his rhythm, he eagerly pushes into you with abandon, he is close, you can feel it.

You sneak your hand down your body between your legs and gently rub your swollen clit in small circles in time with his thrusts. In no time at all your body is tensing around his cock and thumb, and little waves of pleasure pulse between your legs. You are not sure which action was enough to leave you screaming in orgasm and barely able to stand, but John still thrusts vigorously seeking his own release.

Gasping for breath and legs shaking, you focus on keeping on your feet, fingers clawing desperately at the smooth wall as the man behind you finishes with a few sharp, rough thrusts. His hips still, body curved tight against yours and you can feel the slight tremble in him.

John places a few soft kisses along the back of your neck, resting his forehead against your back for a few moments as he recovers.

‘Fucking hell, babe.' He sounds out of breath and ridiculously happy and pleasure filled.

You whimper when he withdraws his softening cock from your body but squeak in surprise as you find yourself turned around quickly and pushed back up against the wall. John kisses you deeply, tongue caressing yours in a final slow dance.

He pulls away, leaving you panting and shivering as the sweat from your exertions cool on your body. You hear the faint rustle of fabric in the dark and realise that John must be fixing his clothing. With fumbling fingers you manage to do the same, but it is difficult, body still happily dazed from an intense, quick, but oh so pleasurable fuck against the wall in a dark basement.

The silence is a little awkward as you come to terms with your actions, you had just fucked a man that you had no idea what he looked like, and in your place of work. A sudden wave of nervousness overcomes you again and you gasp when warm hands grab suddenly at you in the dark.

John’s rough lips are on yours eager and reverent, he obviously wasn’t having the same hesitations as you.

'This is all fixed. Power will be back on in a minute once I get up to the main control room upstairs. Wait here till I get it ready.' His breath is warm and intimate against your lips and your pulse is still racing from his nearness and the pleasure that he has just provided.

John pulls back, leaving you stunned and slightly shaken and still trying to catch your breath. His mouth is suddenly close to your cheek, voice teasing and full of sexual promise. 'Meet me here tomorrow. Leave the light off - I'm enjoying this this illicit behaviour in the dark.'

You can practically feel him grin. That had been some of the best sex you had ever had, you make your mind up that you will not be ashamed by that. It had been unexpected, and dangerous, and above all, utter fun. Yes, you will definitely be back tomorrow.


End file.
